DBZ: The World Breaker Comes
by Deadjoel100
Summary: Sakaar exploded and hulks wife died along with it! The Hulk vows revenge to the avengers and he shall travel to earth, but what if he ended up in the wrong earth? sets one day before the cell games
1. The Beginning (Rewrite)

_this is a completely rewrite of chapter one and chapter two into one chapter. __i don't own DBZ or The Incredible Hulk. both are owned by their each respectful owners._a few days, after the red king was killed, The Hulk was made into a king.

"Green Scar! The Sakaarson! The Saviour!" the crowds shouted, the hulk walked around with his wife in the city. "Smile, Holku, just smile." Caeria said to Hulk. The Hulk smiled. He and his wife kissed each other, until...he heard a beep. this is bad. The Hulk rushed to only find the beep was coming from a ship. not only a ship, it was the ship that the puny humans used to bring him here...into this dreaded planet, where he was enslaved, captured.

"Stupid...Puny Humans!" The Hulk said. "Move everyone!" The Hulk told the crowd to move, then he grabs the ship, but too late, it exploded. The Hulk rushed to Caeria to hug her. as the flames of the explosion reached them, the final words of caeria was..."Don't worry..Holku, i will never leave you.." Then, everything went red

The Hulk opened his eyes, he found his wife still in his arms, _her corpse._ _Those puny humans sent me here, to kill me?!_ The Hulk was filled with rage and sorrow. this world was filled with monsters, but he wont forget about the real monsters..._The Puny Humans. _He smashed the ground then throws a rock to the sky, while screaming "**GIVE. THEM. BACK!!" **The Hulk fell to his knees, while tears coming out of his eyes. "give her back." The Hulk said, sobbing. suddenly, a giant spaceship came to the hulk, came out a 6 warriors. "Hello two hands" Miek said, greeting the hulk. "Leave Me Alone." The Hulk said to the warriors. but one of the warriors said "No, Holku, we are the warbounds, to the end." "don't you see around you? this is the end. nothing left to protect...nothing left to smash." The Hulk replied. the warrior replied "maybe not in this planet. The Robot in the ship has a map of every planet in the universe. you might want to go somewhere besides this planet." The Hulk saw this as an opportunity to smash every humans that he could find, and the avengers too. "alright, lets go to earth." Hulk said.

The Hulk and his warbounds enters the ship to set sail to earth.

but in the middle of their travel, a wormhole appeared, swallowing them and sending them to a planet, an earth like planet. The Hulk landed the spaceship on a place near a city. "Aliens! you think you can enter this planet without facing me, Mr satan, Earth's mightiest hero?" an afro guy with a purple shirt said. a hero? The Hulk maybe should punch this guy into pieces.

Meanwhile in the city. Goku And Gohan was walking through the city to spent their free time before fighting cell tomorrow. "Dad, i'm not sure that we can beat cell tomorrow." Gohan said to his dad, doubting that they can win. "aw come on gohan, we trained for a whole year in the time chamber for this. we can beat him." Goku said. but suddenly, a ship entered the city, while making a holographic image, showing The Hulk and his warbounds. "Hello, Puny humans, i came here to smash. you have twenty four hours to evacuate. you might know about these avengers. you call them heroes, i call them monsters. And i will do this." he revealed a bloodied and beaten figure of mr satan. "to your whole stinking planet." everyone was shocked seeing Mr Satan beaten like that. They panicked. "Uhh..dad...who's that?" Gohan asked, confused. "i really have no idea." Goku said, confused too.

_Next chapter, to be continued_


	2. Hulk and Cell

_I don't own DBZ or The Hulk. enjoy the new chapter_

Cell was bored, it was several days since he planned the tournament and made the arena for it. he can't wait for tomorrow. he's just there, standing, unmoving, Isn't a little bit tired from it. He just wish that he can fast forward time a little bit so he wont be bored like this. But suddenly, a giant, green creature walked towards him.

Hulk was walking around the desert with his Warbounds, waiting for one day for the avengers arrival. Hulk is still filled with rage at what the avengers did to him and his wife. He wants them to pay. suddenly, he found a rather impressive arena, with a bug man standing on it. "Is that...cell that Mr Satan was talking about?" Hulk turned his attention to the Bug man, standing around the arena like he's waiting for someone. "Maybe. if you found out hes an avenger, you can command us to kill him." Miek said. Hulk walked towards the bug man in the arena

Cell turned back to see Hulk walking towards him. "Hmm? Who are you? never seen you." "You can call me Hulk, and i want to ask you a question: You're cell, correct? that afro idiot told me about you." The Hulk asked cell. "Yeah, and what do you want? do you want to fight me to make me...not bored?" Cell asked Hulk, hoping him to say yes. "Actually, no, but do you know anything about The Avengers?" The Hulk asked him. "Nah, There aren't any 'Avengers' In my database." The Hulk raised his eyebrow. They're on earth, The Avengers should exist! or maybe... "That hole...sent us to a different universe on a different earth..." Hulk suddenly came to realize. The Hulk turned around to talk to his war bounds. "Everyone, we've been on the wrong earth. We need to go and find a way to get out of-" The Hulk was cut off by cell teleporting in front of him.

"i can help you with that...only, if you participate in my tournament." Cell said, smirking. "I don't have time for this, Puny Bug Man, i need to get off this planet." The Hulk said, Unamused. "Then you can't leave this planet, unless you want those buddy of yours to die." cell threatened him. "**IS. THAT. A. THREAT. BUG MAN?!" **The Hulk said, lowering his voice.

"Actually, i'm asking you nicely. if you participate, i will find a way to make you a wormhole to your universe. i'm an android, you know." Cell offered the Hulk. "You know what? Fine. this will be fun." The Hulk said. Miek smiled. _This is an opportunity for Hulk to show everyone His true Power. _Miek said in his mind. "And hulk, can you breathe in space? because if they lose against me, i will destroy this planet." Cell asked The Hulk. "Of course i can, and who are they?" The Hulk replied. "They're the heroes of this stupid planet i think, The Z Fighters." Cell explained to The Hulk

Meanwhile on the city, people had been panicking. first Cell, and now that green monster with his alien friends, and then Mr Satan getting defeated. things are getting worse than they expected. Goku and Gohan rush off to the kame house, where everyone is there preparing for the tournament. "Guys, guys! We found a threat besides Cell!" Goku said while breathing heavily.

"Yeah...we know...that green monster and his alien friends. we don't know how much stronger he is, but he says something about destroying this planet so, he must be really really strong." Master Roshi said to goku.

_The Next Day._Goku and his friends woke up. they realized that it is time for them to fight in the tournament. They rushed off to the tournament arena, where cell is standing. they landed there. "Ohohoho, look at who we have here. Goku, and his little stupid friends. so i assume you have trained to beat me, Goku?" Cell asked goku. Goku replied "Yeah, a lot of training, actually." "Good, Cause if you don't, and you lose, this planet's fate will be over." cell threatened. "and oh, by the way, you have a friend over there!" Cell pointed at the Hulk and his warbounds. everyone gasped. "That...That green monster!?" everyone said at the same time. "Relax, Punks, i'm not in his side. i'm actually going to fight him, well, if you lose, Goku." The Hulk said. Vegeta tried to sense Hulk's Ki to measure his battle power. he was shocked. "Kakarot! This...this is insane! this brute's power is equal to...to...to CELL!!" Vegeta said to goku. everyone including Goku gasped. "Oh...wait..What?!"

_To be continued. shocked at the twist folks? find out about the fight in the next chapter!_


	3. The Fight Begins

_I don't own DBZ or The Incredible Hulk. Both are owned by their each respectful owners. enjoy the chapter._

Everyone gasped at what vegeta said, including Cell. "yeah...ever heard of this line? 'Hulk is the strongest one there is'? oh nevermind, you're not from my universe." The Hulk said in a mocking tone. Cell glances at The Hulk. "If so...why did i bother waste my time trying to fight Goku? i want to fight you!" "No, our deal is, you fight with goku first. if he lose, he will choose the next opponent for you, and if he chooses me, prepare for a hell of a beatdown, Bug Man." Hulk said, smirking.

"don't be so overconfident, Brute. we are equal, but i am much faster than you." Cell said. "I should've told you about my other power..." Hulk sighed "what are you talking about?" cell was curious at what he's talking about. "Heh, we maybe equal, but the angrier i get, The stronger i get." The Hulk said. Cell, rather than being intimidated, he was excited, due to his part saiyan dna from goku and vegeta. "I can't wait to fight you, Hulk. but first, let me fight you, Goku." Cell said as he readied himself to fight. "Me too, i can't wait to fight you, Hork!" Goku said in an excited voice. "Its hulk, not Hork." Hulk said annoyed.

Goku launched himself to Cell to attempt to strike him, but cell blocked his attack and counters it by hitting him on his gut. He then proceeds to kick him out of the arena, but Goku recovers and flies away, avoiding himself to hit the ground. Cell then rushes at him to hit him in his stomach, but Goku flipped over and tackled his leg then proceeds to punch him, sending bim flying out of the arena, but cell recovered and flies away, avoiding himself to hit the ground.

The Hulk was watching the fight. he was impressed by how fast they move and they fight, but he deals with a lot of beings who move faster than light but can catch them anyways, so he has an experience.

Goku and Cell proceeds to throw their fist at each other, They're so fast that no one can focus on their movements. Goku proceeds to punch cell, but his fist collided with cell's fist. "You know, Goku, you could done a lot better than that. i'm not even using my full power." Cell taunted him. Goku then goes up to the sky and proceeds to charge his kamehameha attack. "Ka...me..." Cell looked up to the sky. "Oh come on Goku, you can't be serious! if you miss me, this planet will be destroyed! also, and the arena too" cell said, not believing what he just saw. "Ha...me..." Goku still stood there, chanting his infamous kamehameha attack. Krillin yelled up to goku "You can't be serious Goku! You'll destroy this planet!" cell, on the other hand, didn't care if the planet is destroyed, so he can just dodge the attack right away. but he didn't expect Goku to dissapear from out of sight. "oh...shit." Cell cursed under his breath. Goku appeared bellow Cell, then proceeds to blast his face with his kamehameha. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

the smoke dissapeared out of sight to reveal that Cell's head and hands are gone. "That was quick. I should probably figure this out myself." Hulk said, dissapointed. but Cell's body starts to grow its missing limbs. Hulk was surprised, he wasn't the only one with regenerative powers here. "sorry to dissapoint you, Goku, but it seems you haven't beat me that easily yet." Cell said, smiling evilly at Goku. "Dad, Don't give up, beat him!" Gohan cheered up. Cell made 4 clones of himself. "How about we play a Game? The arena isn't this piece of square junk anymore, the arena will be the whole world!" Cell said as he destroyed the arena. Cell and his 4 clones rushed at Goku to attempt to hit him. Goku Blocked all of the attack. Then cell and his clones to charge an attack. They put their fingers on their head. Piccolo stared at cell "is that...my technique? The makankosappo?" Then cell and the four of his clones chanted the attack name together. "MA, KAN, KO, SAPPO!" Goku reacted to it and flies up to avoid the deadly attack. Cell's clone dissapears, Only The original cell stood there. Goku then rushed himself to Cell to kick him in the guts, but cell grabbed his leg to throw him to the ground. he proceeds to slam goku, who was lying on the ground, but Goku rolled to avoid the attack, then proceeds to ki blast him 10 times. Cell easily blocked all of the ki blasts. cell then hits Goku, first in the Guts, and then he kicked him to the ground.

Goku coughed blood, he was struggling to get up. "Come now, i only use my full power for a second and now you're coughing blood? you should probably give up and choose hulk to finish this." Cell said, dissapointed at Goku. "Yeah...i give up." Goku finally Gave up. "oh yes. so will you choose Hulk?!" Cell said excited. "No...your next opponent will be..." Goku said as he points his finger to Gohan. "Gohan." Hulk stared at Goku's dumb decision. "Are you kidding me?!" Cell was also frustated at goku's decision. "Gohan? Your little brat? why would i fight him?!" Piccolo was angry at Goku too. "Goku, You're out of your mind! Gohan is not ready for this!"

Miek, who watched the fight, and the rest of hulk's warbound each does a facepalm.

"Dad, what the hell!?" Gohan yelled

"Don't worry everyone! Gohan's got a potential. i saw him on the time chamber, he surpassed me for a while but goes unconscious after that. He needs a practice, and he can now with fighting cell!" Goku said proudly. "Look, you stupid spiked little fuck, i don't have time for this, let me beat cell and then i will exit this universe and kill the rest of the avengers." Hulk said, still remembering how they set up a bomb to kill him, to betray him. "Look, Hork-" Goku was cut off by Hulk "Hulk." hulk corrected. "Yeah, Hulk, Look, Gohan will beat cell on time, i promise." Hulk was impatient and was getting enough of this already, but The Avengers can wait a little "Alright, and you, Kid, make it quick." Gohan was frightened. His dad forced him to fight this bug monster who could possibly kill him. "alright...dad, i'll do it." Gohan said.

**Hulk is sick of this, Hulk want fight already! **Hulk spoke to banner in his mind. **We have to wait, Hulk, and after all of this, you will be gifted by fighting the rest of those costumed pajamas, The avengers.** Bruce replied to The Hulk. **Fine, Hulk wait. Hulk hates avengers too. **Hulk said to bruce banner.

Gohan then took off his weighted armour, as he readied himself to fight cell. "Wait, before you fight, krillin, give me a senzu bean!" Goku said to krillin. Krillin nodded then gives him a senzu bean, Goku then throws it to Cell. Cell eats it then gets recovered from all his injuries. Piccolo was mad at goku "Goku, what the fuck?! why did you do that?!" "Dad, He's going, to KILL ME!" Gohan said. The Hulk was even madder than before at Goku. "You know, after this, maybe you'll be the first victim i will kill before the rest of the avengers." Goku ignored his threats, but instead focuses on the battle between Gohan And Cell.

Android 16 landed on the arena. "sorry, i was late. Bulma was slow on fixing me up." Goku said "Oh Hi android 16!" Android 16 ignored Goku.

The SSJ Gohan and cell stared at each other. "I hope i don't die fighting him." Gohan said, hoping that he won't Die at the hands of cell.

_To Be Continued. next chapter, Gohan Vs Cell, Begins!_


	4. Gohan vs Cell

_I don't own DBZ or The Incredible Hulk. they're both owned by their each respectful owners. enjoy the new chapter_

Gohan And Cell prepared their fighting stances. Then Gohan rushed to cell to punch Him, but He Blocked it, then grabs him by his shirt, Punching him in the face repeatedly. "Uhh, ahh, ugh, aargh, uhhh, AAAGH" Gohan yelled in pain as cell punched him in the face repeatedly.

"Goku, why did you do this?! why didn't you just choose Hulk to fight cell?!" Piccolo asked Goku

"Piccolo, you know that i ain't going to be in this world forever. someon' needs to take my place. Gohan has a potential to be a lot stronger than me, so i chose him to replace me." Goku explained to Piccolo his plan.

Cell lets go of Gohan then proceeds to kick him, sending him flying to the ground. Gohan tries to get up, but Cell stepped up on his chest, crushing it out. Gohan yelled in pain as he does this. "Kid, you're really pathetic at this..." Cell said. "why did Your father choose you anyways?" Cell said, as he grabs gohan by his shirt then throws him into a large chunk of rock. Gohan recovered from it, struggles to stand up. "i have...a reason to tell you why...my dad choose me.." Gohan tried to explain to cell. "Go ahead, tell me about this shit." Cell said, hoping that the reason wont suck. "Its because...whenever i get mad..whenever i snapped...my power level skyrocketed, like that time when i got mad then proceeds to Beat the living hell out of frieza. if you get me mad enough, i'll probably kill you." Gohan explained. Cell, again, rather than being intimidated, he was excited. But, getting stronger by getting angry? _this sounds a lot like the Hulk. _Cell thought in his mind

"alright fine, you're like, The Kid version of the Hulk." Cell Joked. "Hey! i'm nothing like that spiked weirdo Kid." Hulk protested.

"Yeah i know, so all i have to do is make you mad, and then you'll kill me." Cell said. "Yeah, so..." Gohan paused. Cell then proceeds to torture Gohan to make him Mad. He punched him in the guts, slamming him on the ground, then keeps stepping on his body. "Get mad, Get mad, get mad!" Cell said. but none of it works, instead, he only gets Gohan's yells of pains. "seriously, how much does it take to piss of an eleven year old bigot like this one!?" cell asked himself. "By letting me fight and creating a wormhole for me to KILL ALL THE AVENGERS!" The Hulk suddenly let out a burst of rage at cell. "oh sorry, didn't mean to...disturb your torturing session." Hulk apologized. "Alright, none of this is working at all, i'm gonna kill all of your friends and everyone here including Your dad." Cell threatened. "Oh, so you're going to kill me, cell? excellent." Hulk smirked "Wait, no, please! what are you doing!" Gohan begged Cell. but suddenly, android 16 appeared in cell's back to hug him in the back tightly.

"alright everyone, time to set off my bomb to kill this sucker." android sixteen said. "Goddamnit now i have to figure out how to come back to my universe, alone!" Hulk said, frustated. android sixteen activated his bomb, but nothing happened. "what the hell happened to my...oh shit, bulma removed it." Android sixteen suddenly came to realize. "Sorry then, 16, but you're going to lose your Body for trying to kill me!" cell said as he blasted sixteen's body to oblivion. All that remains is his head, rolling to The Hulk

"Alright then, i wont kill your friends." cell said. "You wont?" gohan asked him. "Yes, i wont. but my children will." Cell said as his tail produced a lot of cell-like creatures. he called them 'Cell Jr'.

Vegeta was there, still didn't say anything from the beginning. _how is a brute is stronger than a saiyan?! a super saiyan?!_ Vegeta was thinking about this for a whole hour, until a Cell Jr came to kick him in the nuts. Every Cell Jr came to the z fighters to kill them. The Z Fighters was having a lot of trouble fighting them. "No, Cell, i take it back, i don't have any angry related powers! This is dad's fight, so go back to him and ask him to-" Gohan begged but was cut off by cell. "No, you're staying, until you give me what i want." cell said.

The Head of Sixteen, who was rolling to the hulk, asked him a favour. "Hey, big green monster, can you bring me over to that boy?" "Call me a green monster again then i'll crush your little head." The Hulk threatened. "alright alright, ugh, Hulk, Bring me to that boy, i need to talk to him." Sixteen asked him. "Fine" The Hulk grabbed his Head and walks towards Gohan. He throws it in front of Gohan. "Hey, spiked kid, i think this metal head needs to talk to you." The Hulk said as he goes away from the battlefield to his warbounds.

Sixteen starts his speech to Gohan. "Gohan, you don't need to be afraid anymore. don't hold back, unleash your full power at Cell. if you don't do this, every living thing on this planet will die. Please Gohan, for the sake of humanity." Cell walked towards his head. "Nice speech there, metal head, but i think we're going to do things MY way!" Cell said as he crushed Sixteen's head, killing him off. Gohan gasped when he saw that. he was silent for a few moment. Cell looked to him, confused. "Kid will you just fight already?! make it quick!" The Hulk said at Gohan. Gohan was beyond pissed of at this point. he started to scream to the heavens, to transfrom into another super saiyan form. The Smoke cleared up, to show Gohan, lightining sparkles surrounding his Body, and a lot of tear coming out of his eye.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. "that's my son!" Goku said.

_To Be Continued. next chapter: The Super Saiyan 2 Rises. you may be wondering, where the hell is the worldbreaker Hulk? don't worry, i will bring him in the next chapter or maybe the next 2 chapters_


	5. The Super Saiyan 2 Rises

_I don't own DBZ or The Incredible Hulk. Both are owned by their each respectful owner. Enjoy the new chapter!_

Gohan was pissed off at Cell. he wanted to kill him but...he decides to do it, slowly. but Gohan focuses on the Cell Jrs first. He killed each of them, then gives Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, all the others a senzu bean. Gohan then returns to Cell. "So, that is your real power?!" Cell said, while being excited. Gohan, however, only stood there, not saying anything. "Oh boy, he looks pissed off. better finish him off quick Kid, i don't have time for this." The Hulk said to Gohan. "Shut up and watch." Gohan said harshly.

Cell was impatient, he decided to attempt to hit Gohan, but Gohan dodged quickly, then hits him in the guts, followed by a punch to the face. Cell was taking a lot of damage. **A LOT.** by those 2 hits. Cell coughed blood, he was shocked at how strong this kid is. "Im- Impossible! only 2 hits, it hurts, **THIS MUCH?!**" Cell said, while holding his stomach. Gohan was a lot stronger than Both Cell and The Hulk now. _so Goku was right, this kid's got potential. maybe he could be a useful ally for my conquest._ Hulk thought in his mind

"KKHHH...You...BRAT!!" Cell screamed as he vanished in front of Gohan to attempt to Hit him, but Gohan caught it like nothing, breaking his hand slowly. "AAAAAARRGHH!!! I WONT LET A STUPID KID LIKE YOU BEAT ME! I AM PERFECTION!" Cell screamed. Cell goes up to the sky to charge an attack. "SCREW THIS, SCREW THIS PLANET, SCREW THE TOURNAMENT, SCREW HELPING THE HULK, AND SCREW YOU, GOHAN!" Cell said as he Charge a kamehameha wave. Hulk was shocked by that statement. "You got some nerves Bug Man?" Hulk said, lowering his tone of voice. but cell ignored him, "KAA...MEEE..HAAAA...MEEEEE!!!!" Cell chanted the infamous kamehameha technique. A large ball of ki appeared in his hand, but Gohan only stood there, not intimidated by a single bit, while everyone was panicking, except for Hulk.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" cell blasted the largest Kamehameha that the world has ever seen. as the wave reached Gohan, "ka...me...ha...me..." Gohan whispers, as he blasted the large kamehameha to the sky with his. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Cell's Kamehameha was overpowered By Gohan's Kamehameha, and His kamehameha reached cell. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cell screamed, preparing to be hit by the wave. everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they thought that Cell was defeated by Gohan easily, But as they looked up to the sky, Cell was there, still alive but his limbs are missing.

He regrows all of his missing limbs within a second. "Bug Man, after all of this, after **WASTING** my time for this, you refuse to help me?!" The Hulk asked Cell, his voice was angry.

"how am i supposed to help you, when this kid keeps torturing me and possibly kills me off?" Cell said, explaining how he can't help The Hulk. "Kid, call this match over, And let cell Go, really." The Hulk commanded Gohan. Gohan turned his attention to The Hulk. "You, You're annoying, and needs to die." Gohan said, his voice was deeper than before. The Hulk and the rest of his warbounds Laughed at his statement. "Haha...but seriously, nice Joke though, can you let Cell go now?" The Hulk said while still laughing.

"No. Cell is mine, after i'm done with Cell, you're next." Gohan threatened the Hulk. The Hulk wasn't even intimidated. Gohan looked up to the sky, where Cell was. "Come on, get down here and stop being such a cowardly Bug." Gohan mocked Cell. Cell comes down to the ground, he was pissed off at that comment. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME YOU HAPLESS LITTLE SHIT?!" "I said, stop being such a cowardly Bug." Gohan said, mocking cell. Cell was beyond pissed off at Gohan, he attempts to Punch him with all the strength he got, but Gohan dodged it then hits him in the stomach, sending Him backwards. Cell was coughing after that punch, He throws up, getting something out of his mouth. A Human Girl body came out of cell's mouth, she was unconscious. Krillin noticed the girl, "Eighteen!" "No, we need to wait for this to be over." Piccolo stopped krillin from his track. Krillin sighed. "fine."

Cell was back to his semi perfect form. He noticed that android 18 was out of his stomach. Gohan kicked him, sending him to a hole. the semi perfect cell tried to climb up the hole, but Gohan stepped on his hand, preventing him from getting up. "What's wrong? climb up!" Gohan mocked cell. Gohan let go of his hand, cell climbed up to attempt to hit him on his back, but Gohan turned around and punched him in the face. "Screw this!" Cell said as he grows fatter and fatter. "what are you..." Gohan asked, confused. "I'm gonna blow myself up along with this planet! I rather kill myself than being killed by a lowlife such as yourself!" Cell said, as he smiled evilly. "Yeah, look at that Gohan. it seems your little torturing session is over and now i'm stuck in this universe **THANKS TO YOU!"** The Hulk said, dissapointed. but Goku appeared in front of Gohan, while touching cell on his stomach. "Dad? dad, what are you doing?" Gohan asked Goku. Goku puts 2 of his fingers on his forehead. "I'm sorry son, this is the only way. I'm proud of you, Gohan. take care of your mom for me." Goku said as he vanished with Cell.

Goku and cell appeared in King Kai's world. King Kai was shocked by this. "What are you doing, Goku?!" King Kai asked Goku. "Sorry King Kai, but this is the only place i could think of to destroy.." Goku said, as cell blew himself up and The Planet to pieces.

"This is my fault...i should've...finished him sooner.." Gohan said, blaming himself for Goku's death. "No..goku is proud of you. this isn't your fault." Piccolo said to gohan. But it is Hulk's turn to talk. "**YES IT IS HIS FAULT! THANKS TO HIM, I'M STUCK IN THIS UNIVERSE AND NOW I CAN'T GET MY REVENGE AGAINST ALL OF THE AVENGERS!!!!!!!"** The Hulk let out a burst of rage at Gohan for not letting cell go and making the match over.

everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their face. But soon, something unexpected happened. Cell appeared again, this time, in his perfect form, but with lightning surrounding his Body. "tha k you so much, zenkai boost and regenrative powers" Cell said, thanking himself. "How did you..." Gohan was shocked by this. Miek said to Hulk. "King, it is time for you to fight, to show the whole world what you're capable of!!!" "No, i don't have time for this." Hulk said, refusing mieks suggestion. _I'm sick of this! The Hulk needs to get mad enough to lose control...i need to tell him the truth._ Miek said in his mind, planning something. "Hulk, i need to tell you the truth." Miek said. he knows this will risk him his life, but he needed to do it. "what is it, Miek?" Hulk asked, curious at what is the truth.

"That Explosion...i knew about that from the beginning. It isnt the avengers, it was a red king loyalist. i heard their conversation, but i didnt do anything to stop it, because this isn't you, Hulk! you're not a peaceful person, You're the worldbreaker, The Green Scar!" Miek explained to the Hulk. The Hulk was shocked by this. he thought that miek is loyal to him, but decided to support the red king. The Avengers didn't do this, he was searching for the wrong target after all this time. The Hulk stared at Miek, He is filled with rage and sorrow. "what? is it your wife that turned you peaceful?! that miserable bitch deserves to die anyways." Miek said. "**DO NOT...CALL MY WIFE...A MISERABLE...BITCH!!!!"** The Hulk slammed miek to the ground, he slammed him multiple times that blood is all over the place. all the warbounds was shocked by this and tries to calm the Hulk down. Gohan and cell, who was about to fight, was confused by this whole situation. The Hulk let out his rage, his eyes is glowing green, a burst of Gamma radiation sends all the warbounds away from him. "Ye...yes! show the world...your...power..." Miek said as he died from all his injuries. The Hulk is filled with gamma radiation surrounding him. every time he took a step, a great earthquake happened. "what the hell is going on? Hulk?" Cell turned his attention to The Hulk.

"**I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERYTHING, I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE. HULK WILL SMASH ALL OF YOU PUNY ASSHOLES. HULK SMASH!!!!!!!!!" **The Hulk said as he took another step, creating a great earthquake.

_To Be Continued. Next Chapter: The Worldbreaker Comes._


	6. The Worldbreaker Comes

_I don't own DBZ and The Incredible Hulk. Dbz belongs to Akira toryama and Hulk belongs to Marvel. Enjoy the new chapter_

Everything seems hopeless to everyone. first, Cell returns, and now, That green jaded monster is now creating earthquakes that could possibly decimate the entire planet. Hulk has lost control of himself. He doesn't care if he dies or not, He just doesn't care anymore. Bruce banner let the hulk took over his Body, He gave up on life.

Cell was admired by this display of power. He might get a new challenge from this besides Gohan. "Oh, this is more like it! now i don't have to be bored fighting you, Gohan!" Cell said, his voice is excited again. Vegeta saw all of this, "How...how is this...POSSIBLE?!!! A Brute...stronger than a super saiyan..." Vegeta couldn't believe it, How is this mere brute surpass the power of the legendary super saiyan?! hes no android, or a bio android, hes only a mere brute. Suddenly, Piccolo snapped him back to reality. "Stop standing there and fight! If he continues to step, he might sunk the entire continent!" "No...He's too...powerful...fight him...yourselves..." Vegeta said, still frightened by The Hulk. "Oh, i wouldn't expect an arrogant asshole like you to be afraid of some 'low class warrior' like the Hulk. fine, stand there like a coward." Piccolo said, as he rushed to The site where gohan and cell is standing.

"No, we don't need to fight him! we only need to calm him down!" Gohan said to everyone. "Kid, are you nuts? he will destroy the planet, not that i care anyways, but go ahead, calm him down, and expect yourself for a ride to hell after that." Cell replied. Gohan walked towards the raging Hulk, who was screaming to the top of his lungs, Gamma radiation is still surrounding him.

_meanwhile, at the moon_

The Moon was empty, there are no creatures in there, or is there? suddenly, A blonde, with a helmet and armour, Was found lying on the ground. a hammer could be found lying beside his side. The Blonde woke up, only to find himself on the moon. "Where am i? what art this place?" The Person said, seemingly confused. Who is this person, you ask? well he is none other than The Mighty Thor himself. "All i remember is fighting surtur on asgard and then...dying?" Thor said, trying to remember the past event he just faced. He summoned mjolnir into his hand. He looked up to see earth there. "It seems i have been back to midgard. I miss this world...i wonder how is the avengers doing?"

Thor spins his hammer to fly down to earth. but he did not expect That the hulk will be wrecking havoc on midgard

_earth._

Gohan tried to calm the Hulk down. "Hulk...calm down please, if you do this, This Planet is going to be destroyed. if you don't listen, i'll be forced to fight you." The Hulk turned his head to Gohan, **STUPID PUNY KID, LEAVE HULK ALONE, HULK SMASH!" **The Hulk said as he slammed the ground that Gohan was standing in, Gohan quickly avoids the deadly slam from the hulk. "Hulk, i know i pissed you off, i should've finished cell sooner, but please, calm down." Gohan said, somehow feeling guilty for the Hulk because he didn't listen to him. The Hulk just roars, he charged at Gohan and attempts to punch him. before Gohan could dodge, A Hand reached out to block Hulk's Hand.

"**GOLDILOCKS?!**" "Yes, it is i, Banner, Thor The God of Thunder." Thor spoke proudly. Cell took a look at the guy. "Who's that?"

Thor jumped up to the sky, summoning a horde of lightning to mjolnir, He attempts to hit the hulk with it. "FOR MIDGARD" and with that, Thor's attack sent hulk flying away through multiple mountains.

_To Be Continued. Yeah, short chapter, but next chapter will be longer. Thor Vs Hulk coming up next! Battle Of The Strongest Avengers!_


	7. An Old Friend

_I don't own DBZ or Marvel. this is only a fanfiction. enjoy the new chapter._

"uhh Guys, should we help him?" Gohan turned back to piccolo and cell. "Alright, but only me, Gohan. these weaklings will only get in the way, besides, i wanted to fight him for a long time." Cell said, referring the weaklings as the rest of the z fighters.

Thor was fighting the hulk. he was surprised at his strength. he was never this strong. But he feel, deep inside, The Hulk is mourning at something, but Thor doesn't know what he is mourning at. "Friend Banner! calm down, it is me, Thor, your ally!" Thor said, trying to calm The Hulk down. "**NO BANNER, ONLY HULK!" **The Hulk roars at Thor as he Launched a large rock at Thor. Thor easily deflected the large rock with his mjolnir. "Banner, I do not wish to hurt thee! please, if you just calm down and explain what is going on, i can help you." Thor said, trying to calm The Hulk for the second time. _Help? _Banner asked in Hulk's mind. "**BRING. HER. BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** A Glimpse of Bruce Banner said in the voice of the Hulk to Thor. clearly, Hulk's voice sounds like he was sobbing. "Bring Whom bac-" Thor was cut off by a large green hand slamming to his face, sending him flying away.

"Hulk, ive been waiting for this, for a real challenge, before i destroy this world." suddenly, a bug like creature walked behind the Hulk. it was cell. but when Hulk turned back to see him, Cell saw tears coming from Hulk's eyes. "Why the hell are you crying?" Cell asked, confused. "**NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, PUNY BUG MAN." **The Hulk grabbed cell by surprise, then slamming him around (like he did to Loki in The Avengers). Cell kicked hulks hand, freeing him from his grips. "You know, i was wondering what would your wife look like. she might look hideous, just like you." Cell said in a mocking tone. This statement made Hulk even more angry. "**YOU. WILL. REGRET. SAYING. THAT!!!!!!!"**

_On the city.__ an hour ago._

earthquake was happening everywhere. buildings was falling apart, killing thousands of people. Mr Satan was defeated easily by a brute, there is no hope anymore, until... a man, with a helmet and armour and a red cape who was wielding a hammer came down to the scene. "what is going on in here, Mortals?" The Figure asked. People feels weird being called a mortal, but they answered anyways. "A Brute with his alien friends came to destroy this world! told us to bring the avengers, calling them a bunch of monsters or something. we never knew anything about the avengers!" _Hulk? asking for the avengers to come or he will destroy the world? what has happened when h_

_i was gone to asgard, facing ragnarok?_ Thor realized that this earth is not the same earth as where the avengers lives. "Don't worry, fellow midgardians! I shall save you from this monstrous beast!" Thor said to the crowds. But they laughed out loud. "How are we supposed to believe that a blondie like you can beat That monster? Mr Satan couldnt even scratch him!" a woman said to thor. "I am Thor, the God of Thunder, Trust me, i can save you, i have a little bit of experience with beasts like this. And i think i'm stronger than this 'Mr Satan' you speak of." as Thor said that, he flew off into another direction, into the source of The Earthquake.

_The Present_

Hulk keeps smashing cell face on the ground, pounding on him so hard that Green blood is all over the place. **"MY. WIFE. IS NOT..FUCKING...HIDEOUS!!!" **The Hulk screams as he smashed Cell's face again. Cell's face was almost unrecognizeable. after that, Hulk was slammed in the face by a hammer. The Hammer returned to Thor. "Banner, tell me, why are you mad at The Avengers?" Thor asked. "**OH YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?! THE AVENGERS SENT ME AWAY IN A SPACESHIP TO A PLANET FULL OF SAVAGES. I WAS CAPTURED, WEAKENED, TURNED INTO A SLAVE, AND COULD POSSIBLY BE KILLED! I ALWAYS HELPED THEM WHEN THEY ARE IN TROUBLE, AND THIS, THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY ME! NONE OF THIS COULD'VE HAPPENED IF THOSE COSTUMED ASSHOLES DIDNT SEND ME TO THAT PLANET, I WOULDNT EVEN MOURN...For her..."** Hulk sobbed at the end of the sentence. Thor couldnt believe what he just heard. Cell felt a little sympathetic towards The Hulk, and felt guilty for calling his wife hideous. _ugh, why am i feeling bad for this punk?! i dont care!_ "Banner, calm yourself down, lets talk, please, i need to know about all of this, i wasnt on midgard when all of this is happening." Thor tried to calm the Hulk down.

The Hulk reverts back to his Human form. He walked towards Thor, and goes to sob in his arms. "Its okay Banner, Its okay." Thor said to his friend, his best friend, his rival. "Okay, No." Cell said, disagreeing. "Turn back to your Hulk form, 'Banner' or some shit. i wanna fight you, i'm bored, or i will destroy this planet." but Thor walked up towards Cell, grabbing his hand, breaking it. Cell screamed in pain. "Learn your place, Green Man, And learn the difference between The God of Thunder and a green man with a stupid wing." Thor said, gripping his hand tighter as Cell bones cracked. Thor let go of his hand, and walked towards bruce banner.

"who sent you there, i need to know." Thor asked Banner. "Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Doctor Strange." Bruce answered. "I'm so sorry Bruce, if i was there, i could've disagreed with their decision. lets take you somewhere, you must be hungry." Thor carried the exhausted bruce banner, then flies away into the direction of the city.

Meanwhile, back with the Z Fighters. "Trunks...in your timeline...does this green brute came too?" Vegeta asked his son. "No, i don't think so." Trunks replied. "He looks so sad, and angry." Gohan said, feeling bad for The Hulk. "alright guys, lets just go to kamis lookout and ask dende to create the new Dragon Balls. we can use them to revive everyone, including Goku!" Krillin came in, carrying the unconscious android 18.

Vegeta notices the android. He complained to Krillin, "What are you doing? Kill that thing! destroy it!" "Oh come on, she's not that bad! she needs help!" Krillin replied. "Hmph, pathetic. whatever, do what you want." Vegeta said as he rolled his head away. "Ah ah ah!" suddenly, a familiar voice came out. to everyones horror, it was Cell, standing there, smirking. "who says you can just go away from me without finishing this?" Cell said as he charged a death beam, and blasted it to trunks's chest, killing him slowly.

_meanwhile, at King Kai's Planet_

King Kai and Goku stood there, with halos ovet their head. "Goku, you destroyed my planet! what the hell?" King Kai said angrily to Goku. "aw don't worry King Kai! i can use the Dragon Balls to bring the planet and you back!" Goku said, comforting King Kai. "Alright, but How?! you are dead, along with me, how the hell are we supposed to...wait...i can contact your friends." King Kai closed his eyes to reach Goku's friends, or maybe his son. "Hello There." King Kai suddenly speak. _Umm, who is this? i'm in a middle of a fight here_ The Voice spoke. "wait, thats Gohan! i need to speak to him!" Goku said to King Kai. "alright, fine, make it quick." King Kai replied. Goku tapped into his shoulders. "Hey Son, it's me, Goku!" Goku spoke to Gohan. _Dad? dad, cell is still alive here. he's going to destroy the world with that kamehameha, and i lose one arm.. _The Voice of Gohan spoke once again. "I know, Gohan, i figured it out once i didnt find cell anywhere in the afterlife. he has hell of a healing factor. by the way, Is The Hulk still there? he could be a help though.." Goku replied. _He's gone with a friend of his. _The Voice spoke. "oh..." Goku said, realizing how screwed up this is.

_in the city, back on earth_

Thor was carrying Bruce Banner to the nearest restaurant. He broke the door off and enters the restaurant. "umm, sir, you can't just bark in the restaura-" The Waiter was cut off by Thor, "Give him a food, now, anything, for free." "sir, I'm afraid i cannot do that, The Manager will be angry if he finds out i gave a free food to a stranger, and you might need to fix that door you broke." The Waiter said. Thor had enough of this. _typical puny mortal's finance. _"If you don't give this man a food, right now, it wont be only a door next time, it will be this entire Building, **ALONG WITH YOU ALL**, destroyed to ashes." Thor threatened. All of the costumer was laughing at his statement. "Deluded fool, how can you destroy this whole building?" "Hah! you cant even handle a puny door, cant you even destroy this building?" a horde of mocking came to Thor's ears. "Sir, i'm asking you to get out before i call the police." the waiter threatened. "Fine, if you all want to die, it would be a pleasure for me to kill you heartless monsters." Thor said, his eyes is pure blue now. he has enough of these humans. Humans are heartless fools that doesn't deserve his help. he was about to summon a lightning to his hammer, but banner stopped him from doing it.

"its okay Thor, i'm...not that hungry.." Bruce said to Thor. "No! These are the same type of Humans that sent you away from your homeworld. When they dont have a use for you, they decides to ignore you, and possibly kill you! and when they needs help, They will call you for help, only to forget your deeds as soon as you help them. I NEED TO TEACH THESE MORTALS A LESSON!!!" Thor replied to banner, lightning still surrounds his body. "calm down, sir, all right, we will do it. i will give this man a food, just please don't destroy this building! it will cost us our job!" The Waiter said, scared at Thor. "You...really have to do this...do you..Thor?" Bruce said, surprised at how much Thor cared for him. "You are my friend, banner, my ally, i will do anything for you." Thor replied.

The Waiter came with a lot of food, Bruce admit, he was hungry after all this. He then eats all of the food. He gave the plates to the waiter. "I'm sorry for this, i will pay you back sometimes.." Bruce banner apologized to The Waiter. "Its Okay, just...tell your friend to not destroy this restaurant." the waiter said, going back to thr kitchen to wash all the Plates. Bruce Banner and Thor comes out of the restaurant to walk around. "Banner, i was wondering, why are you crying when you said " her"?" Thor asked, curious. Bruce Banner looked down, not saying anything. "oh its okay if you don't want to talk about it. i was just curious, but i understand." Thor continued. but suddenly, Thor felt another earthquake again. "Oh no, Cell, hes still there." Bruce said, horrified by this. "Whos that?" Thor asked. "That green bug-like creature who was extremely powerful." Bruce banner replied. He turned green, his body was growing, he turned into the Hulk. "I need to go." and with that, The Hulk jumped off. "wait, banner!" Thor spins his hammer to follow the Hulk.

_To Be Continued. _


	8. This fic is being rewritten!

This fic sucks, i'm rewriting it. this is not a chapter, but an announcement. i will rewrite all of this, into a better one


End file.
